It is well known that upon the color development of a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material, after exposure, an oxidized aromatic primary amine developing agent can be reacted with a dye forming coupler to obtain a color image.
It is also known that, for the color development of a silver halide color photographic material, an oxidized aromatic primary amine developing agent can be reacted with a coupler to form a dye such as an indophenol, an indoaniline, an indamine, an azomethine, a phenoxazine, a phenazine, and the like, thus forming a color image. In this procedure, the subtractive color process is ordinarily used for color reproduction, and silver halide emulsions which are selectively sensitive to blue, green and red lights, and yellow, magenta and cyan color image formers, which are respectively the complementary colors of blue, green and red, are employed. For example, a coupler of the acylacetanilide or benzoylmethane type is used for forming a yellow color image; a coupler of the pyrazolone, pyrazolobenzimidazole, cyano-acetophenone or indazolone type is generally used for forming a magenta color image; and a phenolic coupler, such as a phenol and a naphthol, is generally used for forming a cyan color image.
Color couplers must satisfy various requirements. For example, it is necessary that they provide a dye image having a good spectral property and excellent stability to light, temperature, and humidity for a long period of time upon color development.
It is also required in a multilayer color photographic light-sensitive material that each coupler is fixed in a layer separated from each other in order to reduce color mixing and improve color reproduction. Many methods for rendering a coupler diffusion-resistant are known. One method is to introduce a long chain aliphatic group into a coupler molecule in order to prevent diffusion. Couplers according to such a method require a step of addition to an aqueous gelatin solution by solubilizing in alkali, or a step of emulsion dispersing in an aqueous gelatin solution by dissolving in an organic solvent having a high boiling point, since the couplers are immiscible with an aqueous gelatin solution. Such color couplers may cause crystal formation in a photographic emulsion. Furthermore, when using an organic solvent having a high boiling point, a large amount of gelatin must be employed since the organic solvent having a high boiling point makes an emulsion layer soft. Consequently, this increases the thickness of the material even though it is desirable to reduce the thickness of the emulsion layer.
Another method for rendering a coupler diffusionresistant is to utilize a polymer coupler obtained by polymerization of a monomeric coupler in the form of a latex. An example of a method of adding a polymer coupler in a latex form to a hydrophilic colloid composition is a method in which a latex prepared by an emulsion polymerization method is directly added to a gelatino silver halide emulsion and a method in which an oleophilic polymer coupler obtained by polymerization of a monomeric coupler is dispersed in a latex form in an aqueous gelatin solution. Some examples of the former emulsion polymerization methods include an emulsion polymerization method in an aqueous gelatin phase as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,952 and an emulsion polymerization method in water as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,211. An example of the latter method in which an oleophilic polymer coupler is dispersed in a latex form is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,820. The method of adding a polymer coupler in a latex form to an oleophilic colloid composition has many advantages in comparison with other methods. For example, the deterioration of strength of the film formed is small, because the hydrophobic substance is in a latex form. Also, since the latex can contain coupler monomers in a high concentration, it is easy to incorporate couplers in a high concentration into a photographic emulsion, and since the increase of viscosity is small, it is possible to reduce the thickness of the emulsion layer which results in the improvement in sharpness. Furthermore, color mixing is prevented, since a polymer coupler is completely immobilized and the deposition of couplers in the emulsion layer is small.
With respect to the addition of these polymer couplers in a latex form to a gelatino silver halide emulsion, there are described, for example, 4-equivalent magenta polymer coupler latexes and methods of preparation thereof in U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,211, British Pat. No. 1,247,688, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,820, copolymer latexes with a competitive coupler in West German Pat. No. 2,725,591, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,436 and cyan polymer coupler latexes in U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,412 and Research Disclosure, No. 21728 (1982).
However, these cyan polymer coupler latexes have unsolved problems as well as many excellent features such as those described above, and thus it has been desired to overcome these problems. The problems include the following:
1. The fastness to heat or humidity and heat of the cyan color image in a color photograph after development processing is inferior. PA0 2. The rate of the coupling reaction is poor, and thus sensitivity, gradation and color density of the dye image formed are low.
There is a particularly strong need with respect to improvement in heat fastness.